Redmoontown
by Bea-Fullbuster
Summary: Sora Kurosaki era una chica 'normal', con un pasado no tan normal, que al volver a su pueblo de origen quitará definitivamente el normal de su vida. Si quieres saber que tiene de especial su vida solo tienes que leer ;
1. Vuelta al principio

Sora Kurosaki, a simple vista podía parecer una chica normal y corriente. Era de estatura normal, pelo castaño y le llegaba por los hombros, tenía los ojos de un color rojo intenso y brillante con pequeñas manchas en tono dorado y con gafas. Tenía un carácter que aunque parecía tímida podía llegar a ser la persona que más revuelo armaba, siempre riendo con una risa que algunos consideraban escandalosa en algunos momentos y considerada loca por sus amigas, las pocas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, aunque intentaba no demostrar muchos sentimientos, se encerraba cuando lo que tenía eran ganas de llorar y no le gustaba que nadie le viera así. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte por la imagen que poco a poco le habían creado pero cuando estaba sola muchas veces se derrumbaba. Su vida no había sido muy fácil, dese el día en que nació era como si el fuego la hubiera perseguido. Numerosos incendios habían hecho que una y otra vez tuviera que cambiar de casa e incluso de pueblo, lo más extraño de todo eso era que ella siempre salía inmune. El primer incendio que había desolado la casa de su pueblo natal había sido hace 11 años, cuando ella tan solo tenía 3 años. Sora se encontraba durmiendo y se despertó sin saber porqué, en ese entonces se vio rodeada de fuego, sin embargo no sintió miedo y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que ningún miembro de su familia se encontraba en la casa. En efecto ella era la única que quedaba allí, se podían oir perfectamente los gritos de su madre desde la calle pidiendo ayuda, gritando que salvaran a su hija, los llantos de su hermano pequeño y miles de voces más que pedían que me salvaran y otras que decían que lo intentarían. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y como si el fuego no existiera comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de las tres plantas de su bloque de pisos hasta llegar a la puerta de la calle, donde sin un solo rasguño corrió hacia su familia. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano mayor que era el que más cerca se encontraba de la puerta, todos anonadados de que la niña no tuviera ni una mísera quemadura se acercaron para ver que realmente no estaba herida. Los pisos no resistieron y días después los derrumbaron, todo había quedado reducido a cenizas y no tenían nada de lo que antes había sido su hogar. Todo lo que a Sora le quedó ese día fue un peluche que sus abuelos le regalaron poco después de nacer. Se mudaron un tiempo a casa de sus abuelos pero en menos de un año otro incendio que la policía dijo que había sido intencionado acabó con ella también perdiendo a las dos personas que más quería. Hasta 20 veces cambiaron de casa y veinte veces sucesos relacionados con el fuego habían hecho que tuviera que marcharse. Ahora con 14 años volvía a Redmoontown, el pueblo donde comenzó todo. Ahora tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, se quedaron en una vieja casa de sus bisabuelos que su padre se encargaba de arreglar. Los primeros días en su pueblo natal no fueron fáciles empezando por el primer día de instituto. Era 20 de octubre, el curso acababa de comenzar e iba a cursar 3º de ESO. Al llegar allí todos le miraban y cuchicheaban, ''la niña de los incendios'' decían. Sora cogió sus auriculares colgados del cuello hasta ahora y sin ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor se los puso, sacó el pequeño MP4 de su bolsillo y lo enchufó, así dejaba de escuchar todo lo que decían los que a sus ojos eran imbéciles. Llegó a la que debía ser su clase, 3º A. El letrero al lado del marco de la puerta hizo que no tuviera que preguntar a nadie. Cogió aire y se dispuso a entrar. El timbre había tocado hace poco y al parecer el profesor ya se encontraba en clase. ''Toc, toc... ¡adelante!'', los nervios la comían cuando puso el pie dentro de aquella aula. Todos se callaron y la miraron, se quitó los auriculares y con el hilo de voz que le salió en aquel momento se disculpó ante el profesor por llegar tarde. ''No pasa nada, pero procura llegar antes que es tu primer día en este instituto'', asintió con la cabeza y miró a las mesas casi de reojo para encontrar un sitio libre, encontró uno en la última fila junto a la ventana, todo un alivio porque así nadie podría mirarla a no ser que se giraran. Dejó la mochila en la mesa y se sentó, antes de sacar los libros miró por la ventana. Un gran cerezo no dejaba ver las casas que habían fuera del patio, los rayos de sol pasaban entre sus hojas y hacían que tuviera una gran belleza. Intentó prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor en todo momento puesto que quería hacer lo que tantas veces le habían dicho sus abuelos a pesar de tener 4 años la última vez que se lo dijeron: ''esfuérzate en los estudios y conviértete en una mujer de provecho que no tenga que depender de nadie y demuestra que eres muy inteligente''. A decir la verdad a Sora le gustaba estar en clase, con las explicaciones e intentar memorizar las palabras de los profesores no pensaba en nada y nadie le decía nada sobre su pasado, sobre todos los incendios que había sufrido. Al terminar la clase varios chicos se acercaron a su mesa, ella miró por la ventana no haciéndoles ni caso.

-¡Hey! La de los incendios, ¡llamitas!

-¿Intentas pasar de nosotros? Solo queremos hablar contigo, ¿es cierto que todas las casas en las que has vivido se han quemado?

-¿¡Pero quieres contestarnos? ¿Qué te pasa, eres muda o qué?

-¿Tanto os interesa a todos mi vida?-dijo Sora que no quería oir hablar de todo lo que le había pasado- Pues venga, cuando escriba mi biografía os traeré una copia, ahora si no os importa dejarme.

Se puso de nuevo los cascos y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra, a veces podía parecer antipática, pero todos los que se habían burlado de ella o esquivado por si les podía pasar algo habían sido muchos y no quería estar más en esas situaciones. Las clases pasaban rápidas y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta era la hora del patio. Su primo Kazuma que era 4 años mayor que ella y estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad le dijo que si quería podía quedarse con él en el recreo, Sora accedió ya que siempre había tenido una buena relación son su primo, habían mantenido el contacto estuviera donde estuviera y siempre le había dado buenos consejos, aunque sus amigos eran caso a parte. Dos no querían que estuviera con ellos por si les pasaba algo malo, 5 no se acercaban y la miraban constantemente, tan solo uno se acercó a hablar con ella, se llamaba Natsu Ui, era alto con el pelo negro un poco largo y flequillo que le tapaba la frente hacia la derecha, tenía los ojos verdes y a Sora le pareció muy simpático, había sido el único que había hablado en serio con ella en todo lo que iba de mañana y para ser sinceros le había parecido bastante guapo, aunque sobretodo lo que le había gustado era que había hablado con ella sin miedo y sin ir a decirle nada malo. Las otras tres clases que quedaban para la comida se le pasaron todavía más rápido que las anteriores, y ya era hora de comer, la mayoría se fueron a la cafetería y algunos se quedaron en clase, ella cogió lo que su madre le había preparado y se fue a la azotea, parecía que no había nadie allí así que se fue a un rincón donde la copa del gran cerezo daba algo de sombra y empezó a comer. Todo estaba en silencio y tan solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, entonces la puerta que daba a las escaleras se abrió y cuatro chicos del otro grupo de tercero aparecieron por allí, se la quedaron mirando extrañados y uno se acercó.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- Aquel era un chico rubio poco más alto que ella y de ojos marrones que se encontraban medio cerrados puesto que se había dirigido a ella con una sonrisa.

-S-Soy Sora, S-Sora K-Kurosaki- dijo mirando al suelo nerviosa y sonrojada, parecía que aquellos chicos no le iban a decir nada malo al menos a primera vista parecían buenas personas y su timidez pudo con ella, las palabras bordes tan solo eran para protegerse ante los demás.

-¡Aah! Tú eres la nueva de la clase de 3ºA, yo soy Kazuki Fujiwara del grupo B, ¡encantado!- dijo extendiéndole la mano, Sora le saludó intentando contener una sonrisa. Los otros 3 chicos se acercaron. El más alto de todos se llamaba Sousuke Abukara, era moreno con los ojos del mismo color, también se presentó con una calida sonrisa que parecía no pegar con el aspecto que tenía. Otro, Koga Chikamatsu, era poco más bajo que Sousuke castaño y de ojos azules, que trasmitían paz y el último, Syaoran Fukao era el más bajo del grupo justo tenía la misma estatura que Sora, era pelirojo pero era un color especial como un rojo muy brillante y tenía los ojos marrones, parecía el más tímido de todos. Fueron muy simpáticos con ella y pronto empezó a mostrarse tal como era y a reír.

-Si quieres puedes venir a comer todos los días con nosotros Kurosaki-chan que estaremos encantados de que estés con nosotros. Dijo Kazuki, con una gran sonrisa que revelaba que le había caído muy bien, a todos le había caído bien, aunque Syaoran no le había dirigido la palabra, no había abierto la boca en la hora de la comida. Después Sora volvió a su clase contenta por haber hecho cuatro amigos. En clase los chicos que le habían hablado después de la primera hora empezaron a molestarla más, el más alto de todos, Takeshi Okada le cogió la mochila mientras salía por el pasillo para ir ya a casa y empezó a correr con ella. Todos los demás le siguieron riéndose y diciendo que quemara sus casas para vengarse, Sora intentó cogerla de nuevo pero eran más rápidos y fuertes que ella e incluso la empujaron contra una puerta haciéndole una herida en el brazo. Entonces el amigo de su primo Kazuma, Natsu Ui vio todo lo que pasaba y se dirigió a Okada que era quien tenía su mochila, le pegó un calbotazo y le quitó la mochila de las manos.

-¡Takeshi Okada!¿No te da vergüenza molestar a las chicas? Corre a tu casa que ya hablaré yo con tu padre. -Okada hizo un gesto a los demás y se fueron corriendo.

-Perdona a mi primo Kurosaki-san, es un imbécil, ¿estás bien?- le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-S-Sí, tan solo tengo una pequeña herida en el brazo, no es nada...

-A ver, déjame verla.- Natsu cogió el brazo de Sora y miró atentamente la herida, después sonrió- tienes razón, no es nada. ¿Vas a tu casa?

-Sí...

-¿Podemos ir juntos? Mira, mi casa se encuentra en esa dirección- dijo señalando hacia la derecha de la puerta del instituto- en lo alto de aquella colina.

-Y-yo estoy en la otra dirección... lo siento.

-Ah, pues no pasa nada, ya hablaremos otro día. Nos vemos Kurosaki-san.

Sora se quedó parada viendo como Natsu se alejaba de allí, tras un suspiro volvió a ponerse sus auriculares y se dispuso a volver a casa. Eran ya las cinco y el Sol comenzaba ya a ponerse, como se nota que se acerca el invierno, pensó Sora sin dejar de mirar todo lo que la rodeaba. El pueblo en sí no estaba nada mal, para no ser muy grande tenía tiendas de casi todo, incluso se encontró una pequeña tienda donde vendían toda clase de videojuegos, mangas, figuritas, etc. en la que Sora se entretuvo un buen rato, pensó que era una lástima no llevar dinero en ese momento. Llegó a su casa ya pasadas las seis, dejó la mochila en la cocina y cogió un refresco y un vaso. ''¡Mamá, estoy en mi cuarto!'' gritó mientras subía las escaleras. Todo estaba muy desordenado, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de poner la ropa en los cajones y estaba toda en cajas, pero lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a las dos cajas más grandes y empezar a sacar cables, una consola, la tele y el ordenador, le esperaban al menos 2 horas para montarlo todo, lo demás podía esperar. Cuando acabó volvió a por la mochila y encima de una caja empezó a hacer todos los deberes que le habían mandado aquel día. Después de cenar fue a darse un baño, aunque claro, todavía no tenían agua y si no quería sacar del viejo pozo del patio central, tenía que ir a la calle de al lado a los baños públicos. Tampoco le apetecía demasiado andar hasta allí pero sus hermanos le convencieron para que fuera con ellos, así les hacía compañía durante el viaje.

Al día siguiente aquellos chicos dejaron de ser los únicos que le hacían la puñeta para empezar también un grupo de chicas del curso superior. Aunque ellas fueron más animales que los chicos e incluso le rompieron las gafas. En la hora de la comida volvió a subir a la azotea con Kazuki y los demás y entre todos intentaron arreglarlas, cosa que fue imposible. Durante todo lo que quedaba de día no verían ni tres en un burro.

-¿Quién fue Kurosaki-chan?- le preguntó Sousuke mientras intentaba pegarlas con celo.

-Cinco chicas de 4º, ni siquiera sé quienes son, aish, cuando llegué a casa...

-¿Quieres que les diga un par de cosas?

-No hace falta Abukara-kun, gracias.

-¡Pues como te vuelvan a hacer algo se van a enfrentar con Sousuke Abukara!

- Tranquilo Sousuke, no te sulfures. Tienes que hacer algo Kurosaki, ¡ya son dos grupos los que te molestan! Nosotros podemos ayudarte- dijo Kazuki con tono serio.

-Kazuki tiene razón, Kurosaki-san, eres nuestra amiga...- dijo Koga dándole una palmadita a Sora en la espalda.

-Gracias chicos... pero no hace falta.

- N-no haces falta que... que te enfrentes tú sola a ellos... si las cosas em-empeoran p-pidenos ayuda...- dijo por primera vez Syaoran. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, es más, era la primera vez que hablaba delante de ella. Las palabras de los cuatro chicos la hicieron animarse, la consideraban su amiga. Había tenido solo tres amigas a lo largo de su vida, los continuos traslados, su historia y los rumores de que era ella la que incendiaba las casas hacían que poca gente quisiera estar con ella, las noticias y rumores pasaban de boca en boca rápidamente y teniendo en cuenta que solo una vez salió de la provincia le fue muy difícil relacionarse con los demás. Ese mismo día a la salida del instituto Takeshi y su grupo la estaban esperando.

-Oye, ¿que no puedes valerte por ti misma que tienes que llamar a mi primo? Pues haz que vuelva a ayudarte y te las verás con nosotros en serio, ¿entendido?

- ¿Tanto miedo os doy que venís 5 a por una y encima siendo chicos muchos más grandes que yo? Eso demuestra que sois unos cobardes.

-Ah, ¿sí? Nosotros no somos machistas Kurosaki, pegamos por igual a chicos y chicas, así que si quieres ver de que somos capaces... chicos, no quiere que le demos todos a la vez así que...-Takeshi se giró rápidamente pegándole un puñetazo en la cara y tirando a Sora al suelo para después darle una patada en el estómago. Se levantó con la mano en la mejilla, cogió su mochila y girándola le dió a Takeshi en la cabeza.- Ahora sí que has llegado a donde no debías.

Uno tras otro pegaban a Sora, ella se intentaba defender como podía, pegaba patadas, mordía, golpeaba con el puño... pero eran cinco contra una y como ella misma había dicho eran mucho más grandes que ella. Una señora pasó por su lado y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar. Sora acabó tirada en el suelo con todos los libros desperdigados y la mochila rota, su MP4 tenía todas las piezas tiradas y lo poco que quedaba de las gafas completamente destrozadas. Ella tenía el labio roto, varios morados por todo el cuerpo e incluso le costaba mover la mano derecha, por lo que supuso que tenía la muñeca rota. Como pudo se levantó y cogió poco a poco todas sus cosas, dejó las gafas allí pues ya no se podía hacer nada, cogió los trozos del MP4 y se quedó mirándolos, parecía que estaban todos los componentes y nada estaba roto. Ese MP4 se lo había regalado la única mejor amiga que había tenido en soleilvillage, en el otro extremo del país antes de volver a Redmoontown y lo cuidaba como un tesoro. Sacó un pañuelo de papel y los envolvió, se puso la mochila en el hombro y se dirigió a su casa. No quería parecer débil, y su pensamiento hizo que no contara nada de lo sucedido en casa ni a nadie. Al llegar a casa no había nadie, dejó la mochila en la mesa como de costumbre y subió a su cuarto, dejó las piezas del MP4 y fue al baño, medio llorando se curó todas las heridas, pero se notaban mucho, una gasa en el labio y un morado en la mejilla derecha era lo que más se notaba, se vendó la muñeca izquierda y se dirigió al médico. Tres puntos se llevó a casa, pero no dijo nada de la muñeca. Le dolía bastante pero si llegaba a casa con la escayola iban a sospechar de que no había sido un golpe como iba a decir, un golpe contra un cristal que se rompió, una excusa que convenció a su familia cuando llegaron a cenar. Ese día fue sola a los baños puesto que iba llena de polvo, no habló con nadie y al volver a casa se dirigió a su habitación sin soltar una sola palabra. Con la lámpara de mesa que tenía para estudiar intentó volver a montar el MP4, 11 años de soledad daban para aprender mucho. Esa noche solo durmió 4 horas, pero hizo que volviera a funcionar como siempre, pensó que no lo volvería a llevar al instituto así que buscó entre las cajas el viejo MP3 de su hermano, resistente como una roca de los primeros que se vendieron, ni si quiera una caída desde un tercer piso hizo que se rompiesen. Al día siguiente no hubo ningún incidente, todo fue bien, cosa que le pareció extraña pero estaba bien. Por la tarde fue con su madre a comprar unas nuevas gafas ya que no veía demasiado bien sin ellas, aunque se había acostumbrado ya, todo aquello que estuviera a menos de 5 metros lo veía. Ese día sus padres fueron a cenar a casa de sus tios, ella no tenía muchas ganas y se quedó sola en casa. Nada más salir sus padres de casa corrió a cerrar bien el gas, quitar los enchufes que no iba a usar y meter todos los mecheros en un cajón, no quería que pasara nada, nada de ninguna fuga de gas ni nada de eso, lo malo fue que eran poco más de las nueve cuando se fue la luz. Mierda, ahora tendré que enchufar una vela o algo, dijo Sora bien alto, no le gustaba nada la oscuridad y hablar hacía que se sintiera más segura hasta que escuchó un ruido que venía del patio central. Asustada encendió rápidamente una vela y cogió la katana de Sora Kurosaki, el primer miembro de su familia. Ella siempre había pensado que era un coñazo que su nombre se usara tanto para chicos como para chicas pero desde que leyó unos viejos papeles donde se contaba un poco la historia de aquel antepasado suyo, era un honor para ella llamarse igual. Decidida desenvainó la espada y salió al patio. ''¿¡Quien hay ahí?'' gritó, pero nadie contestó. Entonces vio una luz que venía del fondo del pozo, con las piernas temblando y cogiendo fuerte la katana con las dos manos, intentando contener el dolor de su mano derecha, se asomó. En vez de agua allí había vapor, vapor que pronto empezó a subir haciendo que a Sora le pareciera que estaba en una sauna. Se hizo para atrás dispuesta a cortar cualquier cosa que asomara por allí. Entonces dejó de salir vapor, Sora volvió a asomarse y no vio nada, pensó que aquello era muy raro, demasiado e incluso pensó en bajar, antes de que una intensa luz la hiciera caer hacia atrás tirando la katana al lado de la puerta, lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y fue a por ella y cuando se giró, una especie de dragón rodeado de fuego estaba sobre el pozo con las patas apoyadas en él. Sora se quedó impresionada sin saber que hacer, aunque quería huir algo le impulsaba a quedarse, entonces le pasó por la cabeza todas las veces que de pequeña pensó que quería encontrar un dragón.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que fueras Sora- dijo la bestia con una voz grave que hacía temblar el suelo aunque también con un tono de decepción- ¡dime quien eres si no quieres morir quemada niña!

- S-S-Soy S-Sora K-Kuros-saki...- dijo Sora con voz temblorosa deseando que aquello fuera un sueño y despertarse pronto en su cama para otro día de instituto en el que le pegarían de nuevo. Aquella idea le parecía más apetecible que ser asesinada por un dragón que se suponía que no existía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, niña? Tú no puedes ser Sora, tú no eres Sora, primero de todo eres chica, ¡no eres un hombre!

-¡Yo-yo me ll-llamo Sora, dragón-sama!

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¡V-veintitres d-de oc-octu...bre d-del d-do-dosmil o-once!

-Con que 2011, ¿eeh? Estamos en Redmoontown, ¿cierto?

-S-Sí

- Vale... casa de Sora, un poco más vieja, dos mil año más, Sora murió, mismo apellido, mismo poder y que no sentía ni una gota en todos estos años... puf, será verdad... eres mi nueva ama...

-¿Q-Qué dice dragón-sama!

-Eres mi ama, mi dueña, soy tu espíritu, eres la sucesora de Sora, aunque no te parezcas a él en nada, él nunca hubiera desenfundado su katana por un simple ruido del patio aunque... tengas sus mismos ojos y el mismo pelo... aish, era lo que Sora quería, que me quedara en el pozo para cuidar a su familia y algún día servir a alguno de sus descendientes con poder espiritual como el suyo...

-Esto...esto tiene que ser un sueño... ¿dónde está mi madre para despertarme?

-¡No es un sueño, y compórtate si no quieres que me enfade!

-¡S-sí!

-A ver, Sora Kurosaki... eres de... la ... generación...

-100ª generación...

-Bien, pues el patriarca de tu familia se llamaba también Sora Kurosaki y tenía un poder, controlar el fuego e invocar seres bajo este elemento. Yo soy con el que se quedó, se podría decir que soy el espíritu que eligió. Él quería que si alguna vez tenía un descendiente con sus mismos poderes yo lo guiara y lo protegiera, tú también tienes un gran poder espiritual y viniendo de su familia controlas el fuego. Ahora mismo no sé si quedarán más Kontorōra wa's que significa controladores, que son los que controlan espíritus ya sean de fuego, agua, hielo, aire, tierra, rayo u oscuridad. Así que eres una y siempre que quieras me puedes invocar o utilizar tus poderes.

-Y... eso... se hace...

-¿¡No sabes?

-N...no

- ¿¡Que te enseña a ti tu padre?

-Yo no sabía nada de esto, ni si quiera de que mi antepasado era así, nadie sabía de tu existencia o al menos no me lo querían decir.

-Pues nada, vamos a dormir y mañana ya te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber- dijo el dragón bajando del pozo de un salto y plantándose delante de Sora, se adelantó y entro en su casa.-¿Vamos?

-¡S...sí!- Sora entró rápido a la casa, la luz había vuelto ya y el dragón se encontraba impresionado mirando la tele. Cogió el mando y la enchufó, el dragón dio un salto y se quedó detrás del sofá, diciendo que aquello era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida y que sacaran a aquellas personas de allí. A Sora le costó un buen rato explicarle de que iba todo aquello a cierta distancia y todavía impresionada. También le impresionó el telefono, el microondas, el frigorífico... pero sus padres estarían al llegar y no había tiempo para más explicaciones, mañana le contaría todo le dijo. Al día siguiente lo primero que vio Sora al abrir los ojos fue al dragón mirándola desde la silla, cosa bastante impresionante, y soltó un grito. El dragón hizo como si se despertara y le dijo que pasaba dando un salto, según él estaba durmiendo, pero... ¿con los ojos abiertos? Bueno era un dragón, eso era todavía más raro. Después se empeñó a acompañarla, según él podía hacer que nadie más que ella le viera, y parecía ser así, nadie se dio cuenta de que iba volando detrás suyo. Llegó a la clase y se sentó en su mesa.

-¿Esto es el famoso instituto?- le preguntó, Sora hizo como que no le escuchaba, no era su intención que pensaran que hablaba sola, pero le asintió con la cabeza.-Vaya...¿ y qué hacéis aquí? ¿os enseñan como combatir con demonios o cosas así?- esta vez Sora vigiló que nadie estaba cerca y que todos hablaban animadamente y le contestó en voz baja.

-No, aquí estudiamos de todo, lengua, matemáticas, historia...

-¿Y eso para que os sirve?

-Para trabajar, no hay guerras ni cosas de esas en estos tiempos.

-Pues vaya... este parece un tiempo bastante aburrido...

-Ahora calla, el profesor tiene que estar al caer ya.

En efecto poco después entró el profesor, la clase ya había empezado y el dragón no paraba de hacer preguntas a Sora. En el recreo se quedó en la clase, cuando los profesores pasaban a comprobar que no había nadie se escondió bajo una mesa y no se dieron cuenta.

-¡Dragón! cállate ya, ¿no ves que si estoy intentando atender no puedo contestarte y menos en una clase? Después todo esto entrará en un examen y si no lo apruebo estaré jodida.

-No me llames dragón, me llamo Kasai.

-Pues Kasai, esto no es como hace dos mil años, ahora no se necesitan espadas ni cosas de esas no hay guerras en este país, solo algunos conflictos en los países menos desarrollados y se encargan los soldados, si fueras ahora con una katana no tardarían ni cinco minutos en acabar contigo.

-Los Kontorōra wa seguro que podrían con todos ellos, ¿además que tiene de malo que te haga dos o tres preguntitas? Eres demasiado antipática Sora.

- ¿Y esas confianzas Kasai-sama?

-¿Qué confianzas? Eres mi invocadora no una conocida, además voy a seguir haciéndote preguntas y llamándote Sora.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, no te voy a contestar...

-Vale, ¿por qué no has hablado con nadie más en toda la mañana? Salvo un chico que te ha tirado una bola del papel ese todos han pasado de ti.

-Porque no caigo muy bien a la gente y la gente no me cae bien a mi, con mi pasado pocos se me acercan, menos los que me pegan, esos no dudan en acercarse a mi.

-Pues acaba con ellos, tu pasado es tu pasado y... a todo esto... ¿qué pasado?

-Pues montones de incendios desde que tenía tres años, continuos traslados, rumores de que soy una pirómana...

-Incendios... buah, ¿no bajas al patio ese?

-Para los cinco minutos que quedan del descanso, luego en la comida ya saldremos.

-¿Comida? ¿Qué me has traído para comer?

-Nada

-¿¡Nada? ¡Soraa! tengo hambre, ¿me vas a dejar sin comer?

-Sí, ¿como se quedaría la gente si viera un trozo de comida desaparecer como si algo se lo comiera?

-¡Pero si me has dicho que saldríamos y no estás con nadie no me verán!

-Bueno, bueno Kasai, ya hablaremos luego.


	2. Débil?

El timbre acababa de sonar y ya se escuchaban las primeras personas en el pasillo, la siguiente clase sería la de gimnasia así que Sora cogió su mochila y fue hacia el gimnasio, Kasai le seguía, intrigado por qué sería aquello de clase de gimnasia. Sora se dispuso a entrar en el vestuario y Kasai también, pero le paró justo en la puerta y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Kasai no entendía por qué no podía entrar allí, pero se quedó en la puerta, un buen espíritu no debía desobedecer a su invocador. Mientras Sora esperaba a que la demás chicas se hubieran terminado de cambiarse, aquello le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Hola Kurosaki-san, ¿no te cambias?-le dijo Kagami Date, era la típica chica que siempre contesta la primera a las preguntas de todos los profesores y sacaba buenas notas. Ella no era muy 'popular' en la clase pero parecía muy simpática. Sora se fijó en que sus gafas estaban pegadas con cinta aislante, Kagami se dio cuenta de que las miraba y las cogió con las manos- unas chicas del otro grupo...

-Las mías se las cargaron el otro día...

-Je, ¿también hay un grupo que te hace la puñeta?- dijo sentándose en el banco junto a Sora, ella parecía no tener vergüenza porque iba por allí en ropa interior, a Sora le pareció tonta su vergüenza porque todas allí iban iguales y ninguna parecía avergonzada.

-Dos...- dijo Sora señalándose el labio en el que se notaban los puntos- ¿a ti no te da vergüenza cambiarte aquí, delante de todas?...

-¡No! ¿a ti sí?, es por eso que no te cambias... ja ja ja no te tiene que dar vergüenza, o puedes entrar a los aseos, la clase está a punto de comenzar y si no te das prisa...

-S...sí... ¿me puedes esperar?

-¡Claro!

Sora entró a uno de los aseos, le daba demasiada vergüenza, incluso cuando iba a los baños iba a los de agua helada que nunca solía haber nadie. Kagami la esperó allí fuera y después salieron las dos juntas.

-Kuro-chan... ¿podemos ser amigas? Como ninguna de las dos es que tenga muchas... tú, por todo lo... lo que ha pasado y yo por ser la típica empollona...

-Cla-claro, Date-san. Solo he tenido una buena amiga en toda mi vida... ¿sabes?

-¡Genial! Me puedes llamar kagami si quieres Kuro-chan.

-Va...vale... Kagami-san- mientras salían Sora se dio cuenta de que Kasai no estaba por allí, así que empezó a buscarle con la mirada, poco después volvió a aparecer, como había tardado tanto había ido mirar los alrededores, dijo. Sora estuvo toda la mañana animada, aunque varias personas se dedicaban a pegarle, en aquel pueblo ya había hecho más amigos que en todos los demás pueblos juntos. A la hora de comer subió a la azotea acompañada por Kagami y Kasai siempre detrás. Kazuki, Koga, Sousuke y Syaoran se sorprendieron al verla llegar con otra chica.

-Si nos os importa he venido acompañada...

-¡Claro que no! Cuantos más mejor y si son dos simpáticas chicas todavía mejor, je je- dijo Koga siempre sonriendo- ¿cómo te llamas amiga de Kurosaki-chan?

-Kagami Date de 3º A, ¡encantada!

-Yo soy Koga Chikamatsu, este Sousuke Abukara, Kazuki Fujiwara y Syaoran Fukao.

-¡Encantados de conocerte Date-chan! -dijeron los tres a la vez. Kagami miró con una sonrisa a Sora, puede que por una vez pudiera tener por fin un grupo de amigos, lo mismo pensó Sora. Las dos chicas tenían una situación parecida, algunos las molestaban, pocos se acercaban y apenas habían tenido amigos, pero aquellos chicos eran distintos y al terminar la comida Kagami y Sora no paraban de reír. Ya en clase Kagami le confesó a Sora que se lo había pasado genial, no recordaba haberse reído tanto. Sora también pensaba que estaba muy bien con todos ellos, pero a la salida de clase cuando Kagami se fue por una dirección y Sora por otra aparecieron las chicas del curso superior.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quien tenemos aquí? la pequeña llamitas... ¿esas gafas son nuevas llamitas?- Sora intentó pasar de largo pero entre dos chicas la cogieron de los brazos y no la dejaron continuar- venga, aun no hemos escuchado tu voz, dinos algo.

-Soltadme y dejadme que me vaya a casa

-Ah, ¿con que así suena? Habría preferido no decirte nada, no me gusta tu voz ni me gustas tu, aunque a lo mejor con una cara nueva...-dijo quitandole las gafas a Sora- no queremos que las gafas nuevas se rompan...- acto seguido las tiró al suelo rompiendose los cristales y le pegó un puñetazo a Sora. Kasai que continuaba allí intentó salvarla, pero ella le dijo que no con la cabeza, solo pensaba en que pasaría si de pronto empezaran a recibir golpes de la nada, todo lo que se podría montar... Pero aquella tontería la dejó una vez más tirada en el suelo con varias heridas por la cara, los puntos se le habían saltado y le habían hecho más daño en la muñeca.

-¡¿Por qué no me has dejado ayudarte Sora! ¡Estoy aquí para eso, no para ver como cuatro niñas te pegan!, ¿y por qué no te has defendido, dejas que te peguen todos los días? ¡Reacciona! No puedes dejar que te traten así.

-Kasai, lo sé, no puedo hacer nada, son mayores que yo, más fuertes y más, ahora vamos al médico a que me vuelvan a poner los puntos.- Dijo levantándose y cogiendo las gafas. Ahora tenía varios cristales de repuesto así que cuando llegara a casa los pondría.

-Pues Sora, si no quieres que te ayude a deshacerte de ellas te enseñaré a luchar para que no vuelvan a tocarte ni un pelo, ya verás como no te hacen nada.- Dijo con determinación, no parecía tan extraño después de todo, pensó Sora, solo un poco pesado a veces. En casa su madre ya preocupada por todas las heridas que había tenido en tan pocos días le preguntó que estaba pasando, nada, dijo Sora y se subió a su habitación. Ahora se paró a contemplar bien la casa, en verdad era muy antigua, el tejado era como las casas de época, las puertas, las ventanas, todo era igual. El patio central era grande y al rededor había un gran terreno por el que se llegaba al pueblo cruzando un puente. Habían muchísimos cerezos ahora casi sin hojas y en la parte de atrás un estanque ahora vacío, traeré unas carpas para que se quede bonito, pensó Sora la primera vez que lo vio. Junto al estanque había una pequeña caseta en la que no había nada pero era tan grande como una habitación de una casa normal, incluso se podría decir que más grande. Su familia vivía en las casas de los alrededores tios, primos, familia lejana, era tal y como debió ser hace mil años o más. Esta la construyó Sora, ¿sabes? las demás fueron de hijos, nietos, etc. pero esta siempre ha correspondido al primer hijo, así que sintiéndolo mucho no será para ti, ¿cierto?, le dijo Kasai mientras paseaban. No, si era así sería para su hermano mayor, aunque él decía que quería salir del país y no quería vivir en un pueblo, a Sora si le encantaba aquello, solo temía que la 'maldición' de los incendios no la destrozara, pues sería una verdadera lástima. Más tarde salió de la casa con la bici y fue a la tienda que vio el primer día, quería ver que encontraba por allí. A ella le encantaban los mangas y animes, los videojuegos, ordenadores... era lo único con lo que había podido vivir toda su vida y le encantaban. Eso también era motivo de burla para algunos, 'nerd' y 'otaku', pero no le importaba que se metieran con ella por eso, solo le molestaba cuando era por el fuego. Si lo pensaba bien aquello era irónico, Kontorōra wa de fuego, lo que le había perseguido durante su vida y la había hecho tan difícil. Al llegar a la tienda parecía estar completamente vacía, ni si quiera había dependiente...

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

-Sora, no hay nadie, ¿estás segura que no está cerrada?

-No, pone abierto en el letrero- dijo casi susurrando.

-Ah, ¡perdona! estaba aquí ocupado y no me había dado cuenta- escuchó decir del almacén a un hombre que pronto asomó la cabeza- ¡Buenas tardees!- Era un chico joven, no tendría más de 20 años, unos 17 ó 18, bastante alto y que le recordó bastante a Syaoran- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Oh, venía a mirar pero al no ver a nadie me extrañó...

- ¿Tú eres la chica que se ha mudado a la casa de los Kurosaki, verdad?

-S...sí

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Si no te ofende ni te molesta...

-Según...

-Vale, ¿has pensado alguna vez que todos esos incendios han sido obra de un espíritu, demonio o cosa por el estilo?-dijo el chico mirándola pero también mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando, parecía estar viendo algo y Sora se preocupó pensando que podría estar viendo a Kasai.

-No... aunque podría ser...-era una de las preguntas sobre el tema que la molestaban pero se lo había preguntado con tanto sentido del humor y una voz que fue incapaz de molestarse, es más estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír.

-Aunque lo veas raro, no te asustes y ya puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, pero... ¿has probado a hablar con un Kontorōra wa ? Seguro que te podrían ayudar, yo conozco a uno y parece que no es el único que hay por aquí cerca... -dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba Kasai.

-Etto... ¡se me ha hecho muy tarde! Ya me pasaré por aquí otro día y pensaré lo que me has dicho, ¡adioos!- dijo Sora saliendo de allí corriendo y sin dejar de mirar a Kasai. Mientras el chico de la tienda pensaba que no debería haberle dicho nada, volvió a entrar al almacén donde se encontraba su padre, al parecer allí más de uno sabía de aquello. Volvieron a casa y en el patio trasero, junto el estanque Sora le preguntó alarmada como es que lo había visto si nadie antes se había dado cuenta.

-Creo que no me ha visto Sora, solo ha intuido que estaba allí, seguro que ese chico tiene algo de poder espiritual, tú tranquila... además si sospechara sería de tu extraña forma de salir de allí después de decirte eso.

-¿Ahora es culpa mía?

-Sí, si hubieras disimulado un poco puede que no sospechara pero has empezado a correr... pero total ese chico como mucho le ha parecido sentir algo, tranquila que no se habrá dado cuenta y a todo esto... me darás algo de cenar, ¿no? Estoy muerto de hambre, no he comido desde hace dos mil años.

-Aish... espera aquí...-Sora bajó a la cocina todavía preocupada de si aquel chico había visto a Kasai, allí se encontró a su padre preocupado y tenso por lo que le quiso hacer una broma, aunque sin gracia...-Papá, no me esperes para cenar

-¡¿Y eso?

-Porque ya estoy aquí-dijo sonriéndole con una sonrisa un poco forzada como queriendo que aquella mueca le diera más gracia aquella tontería.

- Si los tontos volaran no se vería el Sol... Anda y corre para tu cuarto y deja de decir tonterías sin gracia.

-Vale... solo quería quitar todo esto del ambiente... la tensión se podría cortar- dijo abriendo el frigorífico y cogiendo algo de comer y ya de paso algo de picar para ella.- ¡No me digas! ¿Te han despedido? ¿Se te ha roto el móvil y no sabes como decírselo a mamá? ¿o se te ha olvidado su cumpleaños? que tonta pero si aun fal...

-¿No ibas a coger algo y volver a tu habitación? Pues venga, corre- dijo sin dejarla terminar, debía ser algo grave para que estuviera así porque normalmente siempre le seguía las tonterías y se llevaban muy bien. Sora lo miró y subió a su habitación bastante triste. Kasai preguntó que le pasaba pero no le quiso contestar, al final se lo dijo pero él no pudo hacer nada así que para ella aquello no había servido de nada. Aquella noche durante la cena su padre seguía muy tenso, de vez en cuando miraba a la familia como queriendo encontrar algo después volvía a mirar a la mesa y en ocasiones miraba a la puerta que daba al patio interior. ¿Sabría algo de Kasai? En esos momentos no se encontraba allí, se había quedado durmiendo arriba tras terminar de comer, a lo mejor era eso lo que buscaba con tanta insistencia.

Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual, Sora seguía en el instituto diariamente siendo apaleada por los dos grupos, Natsu Ui se acercaba a hablar con ella de vez en cuando y los demás chicos y Kagami se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, todo tranquilo entre comillas hasta que se acercó Navidad. La nieve lo cubría todo, los cerezos de la casa eran hermosos así pero le gustaba pensar que quedaba poco para Sakura, el río que los apartaba del pueblo estaba ahora congelado y varias veces ellas y sus hermanos lo usaban como pista de hielo aunque a Sora aquello no se le daba nada bien y siempre acababa por el suelo. Faltaba poco para las pequeñas vacaciones, solo tres días, cuatro para noche buena. En su casa todo eran preparativos por parte de los mayores puesto que toda la familia iría a cenar, por primera vez iba a ver el famoso gran salón de la casa, nunca le dejaran entrar ahí, por su parte su padre seguía igual, muchas veces se asomaba al pozo queriendo encontrar algo y Sora dudaba en decírselo o no. Si lo decía no sabía como reaccionaría, pero si no lo decía... pasarían meses hasta que dejara de estar así. Lo dejó pasar mientras estaba todo el alboroto de las fiestas. El último día de colegio antes de las vacaciones ninguno de sus agresores pareció ir al instituto por lo que estuvo bastante tranquila, en el recreo bajó con su primo para ver a Natsu, le quería desear feliz navidad y eso, le caía genial, era muy buena persona, muy amable y cuando la veía en apuros la ayudaba y a Sora le parecía bastante guapo, para que vamos a mentir, pero eso no era nuevo en ella, nunca se había enamorado pero de gustarle había tenido... Y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo porque mientras Sora pensaba que era guapo, Natsu creía que sentía algo por aquella chica. Por su parte los chicos Koga, Kazuki, Sousuke y Syaoran la sorprendieron el último día a ella y a Kagami con una especie de fiesta a la hora de la comida. Koga trajo alguna comida del restaurante que tenía su familia en el centro del pueblo, Kazuki llevó algo para beber, refrescos e incluso se atrevió a llevar un poco de Sake porque según él: ''¡hay que probarlo todos juntos!'' y Sousuke y Syaoran sorprendieron con unos adornos y un pequeño karaoke. A Sora pensaba que si hubieran dicho algo ella también hubiera llevado algo para la dos horas de la comida que le dejaban aquel día. Mientras Kasai miraba desde la puerta como Sora reía con todos ellos, pensaba que era una chica algo extraña, con unas pocas personas se veía tan alegre y simpática, con otras se hacía la fuerte y era la persona más antipática que había conocido, a veces era muy educada y parecía la niña más formal de una buena familia y otras dejaba que le pegaran sin hacer nada, aunque Kasai la hacía entrenar todas las tardes para hacerse fuerte y poder plantarles cara. Era un misterio para el dragón como pensaba aquella chica, pero en cierto modo le recordaba a su dueño y amigo de hace dos milenios, en muchas cosas se parecía, en cambio en otras era todo lo contrario. Mientras que Kasai pensaba todo eso Sora y los demás se lo pasaban de lo lindo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a comer todos juntos fuera del colegio estas vacaciones!- gritó Kazuki con el micrófono.

- ¡Vale Kazuki! pero no grites tanto hombre, ¡por mi parte me apunto! ¿Y vosotras Kagami-san y Kuro-chan, venís verdad? Con Kazuki y Sousuke y los demás si quieren que se apunten también.

-¡Hombre, claro Sousuke-kun! Y si vamos también en Sakura podemos ir a mi casa que el patio está lleno de cerezos.

-Pues bien, ¡el día después de año nuevo nos vamos todos al campo a comer! Y no se hable más que el Karaoke se enfría, ¿a quien le tocabaa?

Las vacaciones parecían venir bien para Sora, aunque todavía le pesaba lo de decirle lo de Kasai a su padre. Y por fin se decidió, al llegar del instituto su padre estaba en una puerta con los pies asomados y mirando a un cerezo que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Pa...papá, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sora? ¿No irás a decirme cualquier tontería como otras veces?

-¡No, que esto es serio!

-Vale, vale, venga.

- Primero dime que es lo que buscas con tanta insistencia en el pozo del patio.

- No te lo puedo decir...

- ¡Jo paaaaaaaaa'! dímelo, si no yo no te diré que es lo que te iba a decir.

-¿Chantaje?

-Un poco.

-Bueno... es algo del patriarca de la familia que me ha hecho sospechar que ya no está allí porque el pozo se está volviendo a llenar, lo que significa que se quedó sin agua.

-¿Algo como un dragón?

-... ¿un dragón? ¡no! Sora, creía que habíamos superado la fase de buscar seres mitológicos por todas partes...

-No, ahora no es por todas partes solo en algunas jajaja, no, en serio, ¿es un dagón?

-Tú... ¿sabes algo?- parecía que sí que buscaba a Kasai...

-No... salvo que desde hace unos meses un dragón que se llama Kasai se viene conmigo a todas partes... nah, una tontería...

-Tú... pero...que... pero... esto... ¿qué?

-Que corto que eres hijo mío... tú buscabas al dragón que había en el pozo, ¿no? Y yo te he dicho que el dragón que había en el pozo... me está siguiendo a todas partes porque... porque dice que soy su dueña...

-Pero... ¿¡Cómo vas a ser tú una Kontorōra wa ? Es...es... imposible...

-¿Te lo enseño?- Sora se levantó de allí y fue a por Kasai, parecía que su padre no la creía, era algo que estaba buscando, que no sabía que pasaba con él y ahora su hija le decía que estaba con ella y no la creía, decía que era imposible. Mientras Kasai se preguntaba si el padre de Sora podría verle, él no había sentido ninguna clase de poder en todos esos años, pero pensándolo bien si el chico de la tienda podía sentir su presencia y él tampoco se había dado cuenta... ¿qué pasaba exactamente? El único poder que él podía sentir era el de Sora... ¿sería el poder de la niña tan poderoso que tapaba todos los demás? Imposible, ni su dueño tenía tanto y su poder era menor que el del primer Sora.

- U...U...U...U... ¡el dragón!

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que el dragón que buscabas del pozo estaba conmigo!

-Me... me ve...-dijo Kasai, ahora si estaba confundido del todo, si le veía pero él no encontraba poder en ese hombre.

-S...Sora siento no haberte creído, pero... ¿¡cómo has encontrado tú a este dragón? Es imposible, ha estado dos mil años en ese pozo y nadie había conseguido que saliera.

-Salió el solo, yo no hice nada, ¿verdad Kasai?

-Sí,sí Sora...

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Que he estado todos estos meses intentando averiguar que había pasado y ahora resulta que eras tú!

-¡Si me lo hubieras contado desde un principio!

-¡Pero que no quería que lo supieras y menos que fueras tú! Oh...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan débil te parezco? ¿Tú también piensas que todos los incendios han sido culpa mía?- Su padre se calló mirando al suelo, se le había escapado todo aquello, no quería que su hija lo supiera aunque sus hermanos si lo sabían, incluso el pequeño que era cuatro años menor que Sora.

-Sora, escucha... no era que no quisiera que lo supieras porque me parecía que no podrías llevarlo... no quería que lo supieras para que estuvieras a salvo... sin saberlo mira todo lo que pasó, ahora que encima está Kasai... no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que vendrá...

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿qué vendrá?

-¡Todos los incendios, explosiones, llamas, todo ha sido culpa de demonios de fuego que buscaban tu poder! Si ahora sabes todo eso y estás en compañía de él tu poder seguirá aumentando aunque no quieras y cada vez vendrán más y más y tu vida correrá peligro y nadie podrá hacer nada porque cada vez demonios más fuertes vendrán a por ti y algún día llegará uno tan poderoso que ni tú podrás defenderte!

-¡No sea así con Sora! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así!

- ¡Pero le dejé bien claro que no se acercara al pozo!

-¡Pues no haberla dejado sola! ¿Si es una niña que escucha un ruido y va corriendo a por una espada por qué la dejan sola por la noche en una casa tan vieja y tan grande?

-¡Callaos ya los dos!- dijo harta de escuchar todo aquello, se levantó y bastante enfadada salió de la casa, su padre no confiaba en que pudiera defenderse ella misma después de todo las sospechas de que todo fue por su culpa eran verdad, por su culpa había perdido muchas casas, muchos objetos valiosos... a sus abuelos... Poco después de salir de su casa comenzó a nevar, eso le hizo ponerse más triste y por allí no había nadie, todos los de aquel barrio en el que la mayoría de casas eran grandes y de época eran de su familia y se encontraban en su casa así que aun quedaba bastante distancia antes de encontrarse con alguien por casualidad, pero antes... Sora entró por las calles donde solo habían pequeños cobertizos en los que no había nadie, más adelante estaba el cementerio de la familia... Bajo aquel manto blanco todo parecía mucho más melancólico y estar en aquel lugar no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la cosa, era la primera vez que Sora estaba allí, no había ido nunca, desde pequeña había tenido una pequeña sensación de que la muerte de sus abuelos había sido por su culpa, ahora era mucho más grande y no se había atrevido nunca a ir a visitarlos. ''Mi culpa... solo fue mi culpa...'' se repetía, miró hacia los lados como queriendo entrar pero se quedó como inmovilizada, su corazón le decía que había pasado mucho tiempo, que era hora de entrar, ella no había pedido ser así, pero su pensamiento, la pequeña parte de su cerebro que pensaba que todo era su culpa no la dejaba dar ni un paso más. Dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de allí. ''Soy una cobarde... ¿y si tenía razón papá? No soy capaz de protegerme... día tras día me pegan y yo no hago nada, no puedo acercarme a donde descansan mis seres queridos, no puedo hacer nada, soy una estúpida, ¡cobarde! ¡cobarde! ¡cobarde! ¡soy una puta cobarde de mierda! No puedo enfrentarme a nada'' Pensaba mientras se dirigía al centro del pueblo, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas y sus piernas flojeaban, esa era la opinión que tenía de ella misma...

-¿Kuro-chan? ¿¡Kuro-chan qué te pasa?- miró hacia delante y vio a Syaoran plantado delante de ella con varios paquetes en las manos- ¿estás bien? ¿por qué lloras?

- Fukao...- Sora se pasó la mano por los ojos para limpiarselos de lágrimas- no... no es nada...

-¿Nada? ¡Pero si estabas llorando! ¿te han vuelto a pegar?

-N...no... es por... por cosas familiares...

-¿Has discutido con tu familia? ¡Pero si estamos en navidad! no te tienes que pelear, ¿eeh? que Papá Noel ya está al llegar y no te traeré ningún regalo

-jeje... Como Fukao es un niño tan bueno seguro que le trae muchos regalitos.

-¡Que va! Aquí el que lleva soy yo, ¡mira! Para mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, mi hermano mayor...

- Fukao Noel...

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga este año Kuro-chan?- dijo sonriendo, Syaoran no quería ver a Sora así, lo cierto es que hacia todo eso para animarla porque en condiciones normales se habría mostrado muy tímido, pero lo único que quería era que volviera a sonreír.- ¿Y dónde vas?

-Eeh... no sé.. je... al pueblo supongo

-Ya estás en el pueblo

-Quiero decir a la zona comercial no por este barrio.

-Ya, ya, te entendí, ¿pues te puedo acompañar? Yo voy a mi casa que está dos calles más allá.

-Vale...- Estar acompañada por alguien hacía que se sintiera algo mejor pero había una voz en su cabeza que no paraba de repetirle lo mismo, cobarde. Ahora mismo lo que le apetecía era estar con sus amigos para no escuchar aquella horrible voz.

-Todo este barrio es de tu familia, ¿verdad? Hasta el río aquel... y después tu casa está separada por otro río... ¿Cómo es estar rodeado de tanta gente de tu familia?

-Pues... un rollo... porque o este es tu primo hermano o es segundo, aquel es tu tío y esa tu tía, aquella tu tía abuela y ese el marido de tu prima tercera, vamos que al final tienes a toda tu familia por parte de padre rodeándote, y ahora mismo todos están en mi casa en un salón al que no me dejan entrar para preparar la cena de nochebuena.

-¿Y la familia de tu madre?

-En el pueblo de al lado- Allí también había vivido, pero solo quedaba una de sus tias, la mayoría había salido del país y estaba en Dios sabe donde- bueno, dispersados por ahí, hay gente que no sabemos ni si siguen vivos, salieron todos fuera del país menos una de mi tías.

-Aaams, en mi casa solo vivimos mis padres y mis hermanos, como solo mi padre es de este pueblo y es hijo único estamos solos. Aunque me gustaría que fuera como tu familia, es tan grande y ha sido tan importante...

-No siempre es agradable... tienes unas responsabilidades por ser de esa familia, aunque yo... me estaba librando...

-¿Estabas, ya no?

-Bah, cambiemos de tema, ¿falta mucho para tu casa? No se donde viven ninguno de mis amigos, ¡esto no puede ser así!

-Jajajajaja, es que la mayoría viven en la otra dirección y no hemos quedado nunca fuera del colegio... todos, digo.

-Ya, en la comida que tenemos planeada.

-Sí, bueno esta es la mía- sin haberse dado cuenta habían llegado a la puerta de la lado de la tienda donde el chico le dijo eso, ¿sería familia de Syaoran? eso explicaría el parecido...

-¿Es esta? Tampoco vivimos tan lejos

-No, bueno nos veremos otro día que tengo que esconder todo esto, ¡adiooos!

-Adiós...

Syaoran abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró, 'que tonto, ¿por qué me he puesto así? Syaoran, Sora ni si quiera se acordaba de ti, eso fue cuando teníais tres años' se dijo a él mismo cuando cerró la puerta.


	3. La culpa?

Más tarde decidió volver a casa, el Sol ya se ponía, había estado casi toda la tarde por la calle con la misma voz rondándole por la cabeza, intentando no escucharla, buscando a alguien conocido con hacerla callar. Hizo el camino de vuelta muy lentamente, el centro de aquel pueblo que cada vez se parecía más a una ciudad, estaba lleno de tiendas que a esas horas empezaban a cerrar, la gente entraba y salía de los bares y todo se veía más animado que cuando el Sol estaba en el cielo. Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando llegó al barrio de su familia. Allá a lo lejos, en el puente que cruzaba para llegar a su casa le pareció ver una figura apoyada en la columna con la figura de un león, la del otra lado representaba un dragón, otra un tigre y la otra era un casco de samurai con una katana apoyada. Más adelante se dio cuenta de que era su padre, entonces dudó entre seguir o darse la vuelta y no volver por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, que seguramente con todos los preparativos para la noche nadie se daría cuenta de que había vuelto. Pero antes de decidirse su padre la vio, fue hacia ella pero se paró a unos cuantos metros, su mirada parecía arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Sora, no quería decirle que era débil, ni que era ella la que había atraído a todos aquellos demonios, no quería que su hija se pusiera así. Mientras apareció Kasai a unos metros de Sora y de su padre, miraba a la chica todavía deprimida. No tenía que haber sido fácil para ella todo lo que había pasado, no debía ser fácil que la gran mayoría de personas pasaran de ella, ni haber tenido que meterse dentro de esa armadura cuando alguien se le acercaba, nada había sido fácil. Sora los miró a los dos y como si no existieran continuó andando y pasó de ellos. ''¡Mamá! he vuelto ya'' grito desde la puerta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Ya allí empezó a escuchar los gritos de su madre desde la planta de abajo, aunque no iban para ella, eran para su hermano pequeño, creo que ni si quiera la había escuchado.

-Sora...- Kasai acababa de entrar por la ventana mientras ella se tiraba encima de la cama y escuchaba a su madre gritar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pues que voy a hacer? Me paso 24 horas diarias contigo... oye, tu padre no quería decir eso.

-No quería, pero es lo que pensaba...

-Sora, está muy preocupado por ti, lo que él quería era protegerte para que nunca tuvieras que enfrentarte contra un demonio ni nada de eso... no quería que me encontraras tú...

-Porque piensa que soy demasiado débil y no podría soportarlo, que lo admita, no tenía ninguna fe en mi. Todo ha sido por mi... porque no soy fuerte, ¿verdad? porque no tengo fuerza física y soy una cobarde...

-¡Sora! ¡Que no es tuya la culpa! ¡Que no es nada de eso, joder! Y deberías ir a hablar con tu padre, te ha buscado por todos lados, cuando hables con él si quieres me buscas, porque me voy hasta que no lo hagas.

-Muy bien, vete, no voy a hablar con él, que venga él si tan preocupado está...

-Mira niña, eres... ¡eres una antipática! ¡Sal ya de esa estúpida coraza y da la cara! ¡Eres una cobarde, siempre escondiéndote detrás de unas palabras bordes y una mirada de asco que creía que era como la de Sora-sama, pero me equivoqué, solo el color es igual, porque nunca podrás parecerte a él! ¡Y no pienso perder más tiempo con alguien así!

Acto seguido Kasai saltó por la ventana y fue al patio donde estaba el pozo donde volvió a entrar. ''¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma! Kasai... eres...eres...¡un dragón idiota al que odio porque tiene razón!'' pensaba Sora mientras se levantaba de la cama y daba un golpe en ella. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y una tras otra caían hasta sus piernas.

Sin parar de llorar se quedó dormida, a la mañana siguiente estaba muy triste, no tenía ninguna ganas de fiesta, todos iban corriendo por los pasillos preparando la cena de la noche, ella que la noche anterior no había cenado se cogió un brick de leche y lo subió a la habitación. Antes de vestirse bebió la mitad, y dejó lo que quedaba sobre su escritorio, pensaba que podría ser que Kasai no hubiera vuelto a encerrarse en el pozo y pronto volvería, lo dejaba allí por si tenía hambre. Recordaba lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y le entraban muchísimas ganas de volver a llorar porque todo lo que le había dicho Kasai era verdad, era lo que de verdad ella era y no quería que fuera así, pero de nuevo metida en su armadura de chica a la que nada le importa salió de su casa, antes de salir del todo su hermano mayor la cogió de la espalda y le dijo que antes de comer irían al cementerio, si quería ir, Sora con gesto serio y sin mirarle le dijo que no y salió de allí corriendo. No sabía bien donde ir pero empezó a correr hasta que se cansó, solo había salido de aquel barrio... Se le ocurrió volver a entrar a la tienda de mangas, esta vez el chico del otro día estaba allí fuera, se la quedó mirando sorprendido, como pensando que después de como empezó a correr el otro día no volviera más.

-Hola...

-Hola- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, mientras Sora empezó a mirar todo lo que había por allí, al cabo de un rato el chico se le acercó- perdona... el otro día pensarías que estaba loco, ¿verdad?

-No... claro que no...

- Si te hago esta pregunta, no corras esta vez... ¿dónde está el dragón que te acompañaba el otro día?

-E...el dragón...- con que si que le había visto, eso por un momento le alegró un poco, cuando volviera a casa pensaba decirle a Kasai que ella había tenido razón- no sé de que hablas...

-Sí… ¿hoy no va contigo?

-De verdad, no sé de que hablas, debiste imaginarlo o algo- dijo mirando a otro lado como queriendo encontrar algún título.

- Vaya... ¿Sabes? todavía no te he dicho mi nombre, ahora mismo soy un desconocido haciéndote preguntas... soy Isamu Fukao y tu Kurosaki... ¿que más?

-Sora, Sora Kurosaki... ¿Has dicho Fukao, verdad?

-Sí, Isamu Fukao, 18 años, estudiante de universidad

-Vale, vale... ¿eres hermano de Syaoran? es que me recordaste bastante a él y si tienes el mismo apellido...

-¡Claro! es mi hermanito pequeño, ¿lo conoces?

-S-sí...

-¡Que bien! ¿Quieres que le diga que baje? así podéis hablar...

-No, gracias, solo venía a mirar, esta vez sí que la otra no pude...

-jajaja, claro... haz lo que quieras, yo voy al almacén un momento... ah! Kurosaki-san, si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa de espíritus, llámame que te ayudaré encantado- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí… claro…

Después entró al almacén, Sora empezó a mirar que tenían por allí pero pensando si él también tenía un espíritu como Kasai y si Syaoran lo sabía, ¿habría visto Syaoran también a Kasai? No creo, pensó. Al poco tiempo entró un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años, la saludó y se puso detrás del mostrador. Ese debía ser su padre, porque Syaoran le había dicho que allí solo vivían ellos con sus padres. Al final cogió un par de revistas, tres tomos de un manga que había estado buscando en el pueblo en el que había estado antes y un videojuego que quería su hermano pequeño, se lo iba a regalar por navidad. Era el primer año que iba a regalar algo a alguien y pensó que también debía llevar algo a su otro hermano... Cuando fue a pagar el hombre le preguntó cosas como que como se estaba adaptando a vivir allí, como le iba a sus padres... y terminó con una sonrisa y un: 'Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti'. Sora sonrió, la verdad le había dado mucha vergüenza, ' así que Fukao habla de mi en casa...' pensó mientras se sonrojaba más. Se despidió del hombre y salió hacia el pueblo, no sabía porqué pero que le dijera eso le había alegrado bastante. Ya estaba por la zona comercial mirando las tiendas para comprarle algo a su hermano mayor, Taichi, cuando se encontró a Kagami.

-¡Kagami-chaaan!- dijo saludándola.

- ¡Kuro-chan! ¿Dónde vas, a hacer las compras?

-Algo así, voy a comprarle algo a mi hermano, pero no sé que comprarle...

-¿Te ayudo? Yo también voy a comprar regalos

-¡Vale!

Ahora estaba muy feliz, entre las dos compraron todos los regalos, a su hermano mayor le compró una camiseta de su equipo de baseball favorito e incluso le compró un collar a su madre... pero no compró nada a su padre. Kagami extrañada le preguntó por qué no le iba a regalar nada a lo que solo contestó que estaba enfadada con él, aunque en el fondo le parecía una reacción muy tonta y quería regalarle cualquier cosa a su padre. Ya cuando volvía a su casa a la hora de comer, vio algo en una tienda que puede que le gustara... Durante la comida su padre no abrió la boca y ella tampoco, de vez en cuando iba a la cocina y cogía algo de lo que estaban preparando para la noche y lo ponía en un plato que guardaba en el cajón de los cubiertos, pensó que tal vez a Kasai le apeteciera comer y cuanto terminó cogió las últimas cosas y subió a su cuarto. Parecía que no había vuelto, la leche que le había dejado por la mañana seguía allí, ¿se habría vuelto al estado en el que había estado todos estos años? Sora bajó y se asomó al pozo, por aquellos pasillos no pasaba nadie, así que empezó a llamar a Kasai, pero el dragón no contestaba. Había muy poca agua por lo que se tomó en serio que hubiera vuelto. Muy triste volvió a subir a la habitación. Mientras ella estaba bajo su padre la había visto llamando a Kasai, lo que le entristeció mucho, no era culpa suya después de todo y tendría que haber cuidado lo que decía... Por la noche cuando ya todos habían llegado Sora cogió el plato y en un cuenco echó la leche de la mañana, y volvió al pozo, esta vez había más agua...

- Kasai, ¿Kasai? ¿estás ahí dentro? contéstame, ¿no? ¡Soy tu dueña y te exijo que me contestes!... Lo siento, de verdad, siento haber sido tan tonta... te prometo que hablaré con mi padre... ¡mira, te he traído sushi, carne y pasteles! ¿no los quieres? Bien, me los comeré yo...

Dejó el plato y el cuenco encima del pozo y miró por última vez, definitivamente Kasai había vuelto, y todo por haber sido así... eso si que era su culpa y nadie le podía decir que no. Empezó a llorar y volviendo a entrar a la casa intentó disimularlo mientras su madre le decía que se pusiera por una vez un kimono y no fuera siempre con pantalones, al final tuvo que acceder, se veía demasiado extraña así, pero todos iban igual. Todos se fueron ya a las 3 de la madrugada, ahora en la casa no se escuchaba ni una grito, ni un ruido, sus hermanos en el sofá, mientras el mayor se dedicaba a mirarse las uñas de los pies, el pequeño se había quedado durmiendo, su madre poniéndose el pijama y su padre... su padre no sabía donde estaba. Ella volvió a salir al patio, había empezado a nevar y la comida estaba cubierta de nieve, Sora se la quitó toda y la volvió de dejar en el pozo. no quería que hubiera desaparecido así, para siempre, y menos por su culpa, 'mi culpa' no paraba de sonarle en la cabeza mientras se agachaba al lado del pozo a mirarlo como esperando que de un momento a otro empezaran a salir vapor como el primer día, pero no ocurrió nada. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir y ella seguía allí.

-Sora... entra ya en casa, te vas a resfriar...-al parecer todos no dormían, su padre estaba allí junto a la puerta mirándola con tristeza- siento mucho haberte dicho aquello ayer, no es que no confíe en ti, es que no quería que pudieras estar en peligro...

-Vale..., olvídalo...

- ¿Buscas al dragón?

- Es Kasai...

- Es inútil... si ha regresado porque te quedes ahí mirándolo no va a volver a salir...

- Mentira, ya verás como vuelve, no se ha enfadado tanto conmigo...

- Bueno, tal vez... pero entra ya, te vas a resfriar, y así no vas a ganar nada...

- Vete tú a dormir, yo ya entraré luego...

- Bueno, pero no entres demasiado tarde, son ya las tres de la madrugada- Su padre entró a la casa y bastante triste por verla así se fue a dormir, ella seguía allí agachada mirando al pozo sin parar, no podía haber regresado por su culpa, seguro que solo quería darle una lección, pensaba, pero otra parte de su cerebro le decía que sí, que se había ido para siempre, y que era su culpa. Al rato se puso de pie, cogió toda la comida que había dejado allí la tiró al agua, apoyó las manos con enfado y gritó: ''¡Si no vuelves tú mismo yo haré que vuelvas! ¡No te vas a librar así de mi Kasai!''.


	4. Si te lo propones

Al día siguiente Sora se levantó pasadas las doce, ya todos estaban despiertos y la esperaban para abrir los regalos que no habían abierto por la noche, porque no todos tenían regalos allí y a los que si les parecía bastante grosero. Al verlos a todos en la cocina esperando subió rápidamente a su habitación, cogió lo que había comprado el día anterior y bajó al salón y los dejó junto con los demás. Aquello seguía haciendo bastante ilusión a los tres hermanos aunque Sora ese año no estaba muy contenta a pesar de que le habían regalado todo lo que quería, que eran tres cosas 'tontas' como decía su hermano pequeño, Lin. Después no se quedó allí con ellos, volvió a echar un vistazo al pozo, algunos granos de arroz de lo que había tirado el día anterior flotaban en el agua. Pero rápido volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró con fuerza la puerta que daba al patio. Entonces su padre apareció por allí y con la cabeza le dijo que le siguiera. La llevó por unos pasillos por los que nunca había entrado, mayormente porque no le dejaban, y entraron en la última habitación que no tenía ventanas ni nada y solo habían unas velas colgadas del techo. Hay que poner bombillas, pensó Sora. Su padre se sentó en el suelo y cogió una casa de madera que había allí, después le hizo un gesto a Sora para que también se sentara, esta se tiró al suelo y cruzó las piernas, después se fijó en la habitación, todas las paredes estaban llenas de libros y cajas de madera como la que había cogido su padre en un agujero en la pared, bueno agujero, era como si se metiera hacia dentro, no había nada más.

-Bueno, no tengo más que aceptar que tienes ese poder espiritual y vas a poder invocar a los espíritus de fuego... así que, te voy a dar algo con lo que podrás luchar, siempre que sea necesariamente necesario, vamos, que tu vida corra peligro, contra demonios...- Sora pensó que fuera lo que fuera prefería que volviera Kasai... Su padre abrió la caja y sacó una espada con la vaina roja con pequeños dragones dorados dibujados, la empuñadura parecía de hiero y tenía líneas doradas y al final tenía como unas cintas rojas y una azul- Toma, es de Sora-sama...

-Y...¿una espada, para mi?

-Si, lleva mucho cuidado... ¡y que no te la roben! eso es oro de verdad...

-¿¡Qué? Pues no me la robaran, la venderé yo...

-Seriedad Sora...

- ¡S-sí!

-Solo quiero que la uses si el asunto es de vida o muerte... y para entrenar...

-¿Qué...?

-Te voy a enseñar como usar eso...

- Entonces...

-Siento lo que te dije el otro día...

-Vale, eso me vale.

-Esto tómalo como tu regalo de navidad, ¿eeh?

-P-pues yo te compré uno...- dijo Sora dejando cogiendo la espada y corriendo por el pasillo, al verla correr con una espada en la mano su padre se preguntó si había hecho bien, poco después volvió con lo que le había comprado.-¡Toma!

-¿Pero cuando compraste esto? ¡Es muy grande!

-Ayer... ¡no aguanto tanto tiempo enfadada!-Su padre sonrió y abrió el regalo.

- ¡Me has comprado la caña de pescar que estaba buscando! Si es que ya sabía yo que en el fondo no estabas enfadada...

-¡Sí que estaba!

-Vale, lo que tú digas- dijo abrazándola, se alegraba de que al final su padre hubiera rectificado lo que le había dicho, y aquello era una muestra de que si confiaba en ella- Aquí tienes siglos de la historia de la familia, empieza a leer...

Dejó allí sola a Sora con todos esos libros llenos de polvo que la miraban, ellas les devolvía la mirada y los dos parecían decir, si que va a leernos, sí... el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Sora se tiró al suelo con los brazos y las piernas estirados y bostezó. Miró la espada y pensó, ''solo en casos de vida o muerte... este es uno... o hago algo o muero de aburrimiento...'' la cogió y la desenvainó, la hoja estaba muy brillante... se puso en pie e hizo como si peleara con un monstruo invisible, aunque acabo haciendo un pequeño corte en el suelo lo que resonó seguro por toda la casa, la volvió a envainar y cogió un libro de una de las estanterías, se tiró al suelo y lo abrió. Al instante su padre abrió la puerta pensando que no debía haberle dado eso, pero al verla leyendo como le dijo se fue. ''Puf, por poco'' pensó, volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y miró todos los que había allí, había uno que le llamó la atención ya que sobresalía de entre los otros, lo cogió y vio que no era tan grande como para sobresalir así, es más no era como un libro normal, era la mitad, volvió a mirar la estantería y vio otro en el hueco que había dejado, extrañada por aquello lo cogió y miró la portada, no ponía nada y al parecer solo eran trozos de pergamino cosidos, en una esquina ponía Kurosaki y ya está. Dejó el primer libro en la estantería y se cogió ese y la espada y salió corriendo de allí a su habitación. En la puerta estaban Kagami, Sousuke y Kazuki. Kagami les había contado que se la había encontrado triste el otro día, aunque lo intentaba disimular y Syaoran le dijo a Kazuki que a lo mejor tendría que ir a visitarla así que fueron los tres para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Sora dijo a su madre que se iba y los sacó a todos de allí.

-¡Ey! que no vamos a acoplarnos tanto- le dijo Sousuke mientras les empujaba fuera de allí.

-Encima que venimos a verte nos tiras...

-¡Que no, que no! ¡vamos a dar una vuelta! ¡con el buen día que hace hoy no vamos a estar metidos en mi casa!- Se preguntaron si de verdad no habían sido imaginaciones de Kagami lo de que estaba mal, porque a simple vista cualquiera lo diría. Paró justo delante de la casa de Syaoran y dijo que iba a llamarlo a él también. Entró por la tienda y llamó a su hermano, la verdad tenía otros planes. Pero no estaba allí, solo estaba su padre, le dijo si podía llamar a Syaoran y decirle a su hermano si luego podía hablar con él de algo importante. Al final acabó sacando a Syaoran también de su casa arrastras. También hizo que pasaran por Koga y ya todos juntos le preguntaron donde iban a Sora, ''¡no sé!'' dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al final se decidieron a ir al Karaoke, pero después de comer que tenían hambre y a Koga lo había sacado cuando iba a empezar a comer. Estuvieron toda la tarde por ahí y la voz que resonaba en la cabeza de Sora repitiendo una y otra vez que todo era su culpa casi no se oía. Ya en la noche volvieron a sus casas, Sora volvió con Syaoran porque todos los demás vivían en otra dirección, en la puerta de su casa se encontraron a su hermano.

-Kurosaki-san, me ha dicho mi padre que querías hablar conmigo...

-¡Sí, ven! ¡Adiós Fukao-kun!- dijo Sora cogiendo del brazo a Isamu y se lo llevó. El chico estaba bastante impresionado mientas Sora estiraba de él hasta llevarlo a un callejón. ''¿¡Qué me quiere hacer?' pensó. -Fukao-san, me dijiste que si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier cosa de espíritus y cosas de esas te avisara, así que... ¿me puedes ayudar ahora?

- ¿Sí? ¿qué pasa?- ''Que mal pensando que soy'' dijo riéndose para sí mismo, mientras pensaba que tenía que dejar de pensar tantas tonterías.

-Pues que el otro día me enfadé con Kasai, el dragón y me dijo que se iba a volver al pozo donde estuvo encerrado dos mil años esperando al sucesor del patriarca de mi familia, he intentado que vuelva pero no sale... ¡quiero sacarlo de ahí! snif.

-Oh, claro… para eso bastaría con una simple invocación... espera, ¡¿me hiciste quedar como un loco y después era verdad?

- Sí... ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?

-¿¡Es que no sabes hacer nada?

- No...

-Pues... ¿qué tal si te enseña quien me enseñó a mi?

- Eeh... pero...

- Nada, nada, mañana a las cinco en el puente del río que divide la ciudad, en ese que separa el barrio de tu familia, quiero decir.

- Va...vale

- ¡Bien! ¡no llegues tarde!

Isamu volvió corriendo a su casa diciéndole adiós con la mano, lo que Sora quería era que le enseñara él, solo quería saber como sacarlo de allí no tener que estar seguramente con un viejo que le daría la chapa. Volvió a casa y se volvió a asomar al pozo, apoyada en él dijo en voz baja: '' te voy a sacar de ahí, Kasai, y me vas a tener que aguantar toda mi vida'', después subió corriendo a su habitación, no se había dado cuenta pero había ido todo el día con la espada colgada, la verdad no le molestaba y no la iba a perder ni nada de eso. Puso el despertador a las cuatro de la mañana y se fue a dormir muy temprano, aunque le costó bastante porque no tenía sueño. Sin darse cuenta cuando abrió los ojos eran las cinco, el despertador estaba en el suelo y hasta tenía las pilas fuera. Se levantó de un salto y se puso la primera ropa que pilló, cogió la espada, bajó a la cocina, cogió un brick de leche y salió corriendo de su casa. Aquello era muy grande y andando normal le llevaba llegar al próximo barrio media hora, corriendo a toda velocidad. Se cansó pronto y notó frío, sin darse cuenta si quiera tenía una camiseta de manga corta y había salido sin zapatos, miró el reloj, las cinco y diez, no podía volver de nuevo a su casa así que volvió a correr y logró llegar al puente, allí estaba Isamu y nadie más, a simple vista. Llegó a su lado jadeando y se disculpó de llegar tarde, entonces de detrás del poste del puente salió Syaoran que se la quedó mirando con cara de impresionado como si no supiera que era ella quien su hermano le había dicho, y en verdad Isamu solo lo había sacado de la cama sin decirle nada más. Sora también estaba impresionada de que fuera Syaoran y sin saber que decir se quedaron los dos mirando impresionados hasta que Isamu rompió el silencio.

- Kurosaki-san... ¿por qué llevas camiseta de verano y vas descalza?

-Etto... yo... me he despertado tarde y no me he dado cuenta...- dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza avergonzada, a Syaoran se le escapó una sonrisita, al verlo a Sora le entró todavía más vergüenza.

-¡Bueno! ¡Este es mi hermano y maestro, Syaoran-sensei!- dijo Isamu dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que parecía que lo fuera a tirar.

-¿... t...tú eres el...el maestro que me di-jo tu hermano?- Que fuera Syaoran de verdad le desconcertó, porque su hermano era 5 años mayor que él, ¿cómo podía ser su hermano pequeño su maestro? y si él también tenía poder ¿por qué Kasai no había sido capaz de notarlo?

-S...sí... nunca pensé que tú nos pidieras ayuda...-dijo sonrojándose. Sora pensó que aquel chico era demasiado ''kawaii'' a veces.

-Bueno, os dejo aquí para que entrenéis, enséñale bien, ¿eeh hermanito?- Isamu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Syaoran y se fue corriendo, este se dio la vuelta y gritó si los iba a dejar solos después de ni si quiera decirle que quería, después se dio la vuelta, miró a Sora y se sonrojó, esta estaba mirando en dirección donde se había ido Isamu pensando que era... sin palabras, aunque... 'que máquina...' pensó.

-Bu...bueno... etto... que...que querías que...

-Ah, sí. Mira, tenía un dragón que salió del pozo de mi casa y el otro día nos enfadamos y creo que ha vuelto y por más que le diga no sale y ¡quiero que vuelva!

- Co...con una invocación ti...tiene que aparecer...

-Pero yo no sé como hacer eso...

-Bu...bueno primero tendríamos que asegurarnos de... de que está en ese pozo... porque puede que... que no esté allí...

-Vale, vamos para allá.

Sora empezó a andar en dirección a su casa, se sentía muy bien sin zapatos en la nieve y en manga corta, estuvo por cuando volviera a casa ponerse también pantalones cortos, pero tampoco tanto, no quería pasarse ni ponerse enferma, aunque eso no le preocupaba, solo había estado enferma de verdad 4 veces en su vida y tres de ellas a punto de la muerte, todas ellas antes de los 3 años así que Sora pensaba que ahora era como 'inmune'. El camino lo hicieron sin hablar, Syaoran iba detrás de ella y ella iba andando esperando a que él le dijera algo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran amigos. Al llegar a la casa el padre de Sora se estaba en la puerta mirando a todos lados poniéndose los zapatos, al verla llegar fue a donde estaba la cogió de los hombros y le dijo '' no vuelvas a salir de casa a estar horas y sin avisar'', parecía que la había estado buscando pero después de decirle eso volvió a entrar en casa. Sora entró también con Syaoran y lo llevó al patio donde estaba el pozo, Syaoran se asomó y quedó un buen rato mirando abajo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sora extrañada.

-Ahí no hay nada, y menos un dragón.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada?

- Pues que ahí bajo no noto ninguna presencia de nada, solo hay agua, aunque estuviera 'dormido' se nota.

-Pero... el entró ahí abajo

-Pues hay dos opciones que esté bajo un sello muy poderoso o que no esté ahí.

-Pe...pero si aprendiera a hacer una invocación de esa haría que volviera esté donde esté.

-Sí es ese tu espíritu sí, puede que tu antepasado dijera que fuera para uno de sus descendientes pero si tu espíritu es diferente tendrás otro...

-¡Da igual! por favor Fukao, ¡enséñame a hacerlas!

-Cla...claro Kurosaki-san... pero mañana mejor... a la misma hora que hoy... pe...pero que no se te haga tarde- dijo Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa, después se despidió de Sora y salió de allí. Acto seguido su padre pareció por allí con una caja de donde sacó la espada el día anterior. ''¿No querías que te enseñara? Pues cuélgate la espada y empieza a correr'' dijo empezando a correr por el pasillo, Sora le siguió con mucho sueño, al cabo de cinco minutos ella ya estaba cansada de correr y su padre le decía que siguiera corriendo hasta que llegaron al cementerio.

-No pienso entrar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a entrar...

-Desde que murieron los abuelos no has entrado, ¿no crees que ya es hora?

-No, te digo que no voy a entrar y no voy a entrar.

-Bueno, vale, ya entrarás cuando te venga el valor-dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a casa corriendo. Ahora Sora se sentía fatal otra vez, volvía a pensar que era una cobarde y esa misma tarde volvió. Se plantó allí en la puerta y puso un pie dentro mientras en su cabeza se repetía que se tenía que enfrentar de una vez a aquello, puso el otro pie y se quedó quieta mirando al frente, apretó las manos queriendo continuar, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dar otro paso. Pero los sonidos y las imágenes de aquel día no la dejaban. Ella era pequeña, estaba sentada enfrente de la tele y en el sofá estaban sentados sus abuelos con su hermano mayor. Ella se quedó dormida tirada en el suelo cuando empezó a escuchar gritos, abrió los ojos y todo estaba lleno de humo, cogiendo a su hermano de la mano su abuelo salía de la casa mientras el niño lloraba, ''¡Sora levanta!'' dijo su abuela mientras la cogía del brazo, ella no podía andar muy bien y mientras le decía que saliera fuera Sora la cogía e intentaba que salieran lo más rápido posible. Su abuelo volvió a entrar a por ellas y cuando iban a salir una viga en llamas calló justo delante suyo, él cogió a Sora y con todas sus fuerzas la tiró a la calle atravesando las llamas y cayendo llenándose el cuerpo de raspados, heridas y moratones mientras que la casa ardía, no le entraba en la cabeza que se fuera a quedar ahí así que volvió a entrar y los empujó hasta la puerta mientras ellos le decían que saliera de allí, Sora les abrazó y mientras con todo su esfuerzo rompían una ventana para salir por ahí, ''Sora que te vayas tú'' le decían, y ella gritando y escondiéndose bajo la cama les gritó que primero se fueran ellos y cuando iban a por ella el techo se desmoronó, los gritos se sucedían y Sora desde bajo de la cama no se creía que pasaba y empezó a llorar, si no hubiera sido tan terca... Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Sora apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí corriendo. Llegó a una calle donde no había pasado nunca, las casas eran viejas pero parecía que había gente viviendo allí todavía, llegó a una plaza donde en el centro había un gran cerezo, lo que lo rodeaba parecían casetas como las de los festivales en vez de casas normales y en el suelo vio una lámpara de papel, pensó que en aquel lugar se harían festivales, se puso bajo aquel gran árbol y pensó que podía subir fácilmente, lo suponía, aunque llegaba perfectamente a la primera rama no podía subir, 'no tengo fuerza' pensó mientras volvía a casa. Ya en su cuarto cogió el libro que había encontrado el día anterior y se dispuso a leerlo, las letras eran claras y la tinta se veía perfectamente pero algunas palabras no las había visto en su vida y no sabía que significaban, se levantó con él y se encendió el ordenador sin dejar de mirar la primera palabra de todo, era extraña, la escribió en el buscador y esperó a que algo le dijera que significaba, idiomas antiguos era la primera entrada. Sora entró ahí a ver si aclaraba su duda, un idioma que se habló solo en una pequeña región de donde ahora era el país vecino, esa región se había llamado 'Maho', Magia. Los habitantes de esa región por lo que se había visto eran en su mayoría personas que creían poder hacer magia, ''una creencia común en esos siglos'' ponía. Más abajo encontró lo que significaba esa palabra, controlador, Kontorōra wa, pensó Sora. Volvió a mirar el libro, a partir de ahí las palabras más o menos se entendían. Apagó solo la pantalla y volvió a tirarse en la cama a leer lo que había allí escrito.


	5. El pasado no es tan diferente

_''Kontorōra wa. Eso me ha dicho mi padre que soy, yo y toda mi familia, ahora mismo me es difícil de escribir porque no hace mucho que aprendí, tengo 15 años. Mi padre me dice que no me enseñará todo lo que él sabe sobre esos espíritus, que no me enseñará a controlarlos porque no sería capaz, ¿me ve demasiado débil acaso? Debe de ser eso porque a mi hermano con solo 3 años ya le estaba enseñando y ahora con diez le acompaña a las misiones. Reconozco que físicamente no soy muy fuerte y no me gusta demasiado pelear, pero yo he soportado más que todos ellos, varias veces me he perdido por el bosque y he sobrevivido y aguanto constantemente las burlas de mis hermanos. Todos ellos ya saben, excepto el pequeño que ahora tiene menos de un año. Pero quiero que sepas, tú que estás leyendo esto, puede ser que dentro de muchísimos años, que les voy a demostrar a todos que puedo ser fuerte y que me subestiman, ya verán ellos como acabo siendo más poderoso que nadie.''_

_''Acabo de volver de la casa de una amiga, su padre se murió y su madre la enseñó a controlarlos, su espíritu es un gato muy grande pero es muy lindo y muy fuerte, hace misiones para ganar dinero y le he dicho que me enseñe ella ya que mi padre no quiere. Me ha dicho que estaba muy liada y que no podía, pues cuando necesite que la ayude a limpiar su casa de ratones que se busque otro. Se lo voy a decir a mi vecino, él es un señor mayor que tiene varios nietos e hijos pero que vive solo allí, yo le suelo ayudar en algunas cosas puede que me ayude.''_

_''Mi vecino me ha dicho que tampoco me ayudará, pero alguien está dispuesta a ayudarme, su nieta que es de mi misma edad dice que me ayudará. Voy a demostrarles a todos que estaban muy equivocados sobre mi, que me han subestimado.''_

_''Han pasado tres meses desde que escribí aquí por última vez, ya soy capaz de invocar mi espíritu. Estoy muy feliz porque he logrado dos cosas, controlar mis poderes y hacerme mucho más fuerte, me paso todo el día entrenando, además hay otra razón por la que estoy feliz, la nieta de mi vecino, Hikari Fukae, me estoy enamorando de ella... creo que a mis quince años de edad sé lo que es el primer amor.''_

_''Ahora sí, es el día de mi cumpleaños y me puedo considerar un Kontorōra wa, mi padre me ha dicho que estaba equivocado, me va a dejar acompañarlo por primera vez a una de sus misiones, estoy muy nervioso, la verdad, espero que todo salga bien y pueda demostrar que soy más fuerte de lo que piensa. Me ha dicho que en verdad soy muy fuerte, y no solo de fuerza física. Es un orgullo que me diga eso, he demostrado a lo que no creían en mi lo que puedo hacer. Pero primero voy a ir a casa de Hikari, me ha dicho que tiene un regalo para mi, aunque solo con que me felicitara sería feliz. Hoy es un buen día, pero me he peleado con mis hermanos, ha sido por una tontería pero ellos se han ofendido, ahora son 4 contra uno, los pequeños y mayores contra el mediano. Ya se les pasará, han sido ellos los que han empezado y no les voy a pedir perdón yo.''_

_''Acabo de volver de casa de Hikari, una espada... me ha regalado una espada con oro y plata... aunque su familia sea de herreros no tendría... seguro que le ha costado mucho y ahora esto ya es como un tesoro para mi, un tesoro que mi hermano ha tirado a un pozo mientras volvía, ahora mismo tengo la muñeca rota por bajar a buscarla, la estoy limpiando con un trapo para que la vaina vuelva a brillar como cuando me la ha dado, esta no se la perdono.''_

_''Maldita sea, ¡malditos sean esos demonios! Han matado a todos mis hermanos, y todo ha sido culpa mía. Todo mi culpa. No les he hecho caso cuando me han dicho que huyera creyendo que ellos querían llevarse la gloria, me he quedado allí y por protegerme han muerto. Desde donde estoy, debajo de un árbol seco al lado de un riachuelo bastante alejado de mi casa, escucho los gritos de mi madre y las maldiciones de mi padre, no puedo aguantarlo, si no hubiera sido así seguirían vivos. Mañana los enterrarán, no sé si podré ir, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, me doy asco.''_

_''Hoy es mi 17º aniversario. Hace un año que murieron mis hermanos y debería ir con mis padres a visitarlos, pero sus voces gritando ¡Alejate, huye! mientras un demonio con forma de serpiente los atacaba, mis pasos corriendo hacia allí para que no fueran ellos solos los que se enfrentaran a él... Ahora solo somos el más pequeño y yo, él todavía tiene dos años pero parece como si estuviera enfadado conmigo, ha empezado a hablar pero no me ha dirigido ni una palabra, pero repite sin parar los nombres de mis hermanos. Hikari me dice que no fue mi culpa, pero es que si yo hubiera hecho lo que me dijeron puede que estuvieran vivos ahora...''_

_''Lo he matado. Con mis propias manos, el demonio que mató a mis hermanos… no imaginaba que tuviera tanta fuerza, normalmente se purifican pero no... no lo he hecho, lo he matado directamente, pero me siento mal por lo que me ha dicho: 'desde un principio te buscaba a ti, fui a por ti y no a por tus hermanos'. ¿También fue mi culpa que viniera? Me siento muy culpable, pero se acabó, hoy iré a visitar a mis hermanos sí o sí y me voy a ir, ¿dónde? no lo sé, pero lejos de maho. Le voy a decir a Hikari si se viene conmigo e iremos donde nos lleve el viento, no voy a estar más tiempo en este pueblo. Quiero hacerme más fuerte y demostrar a todos los que vengan a por mi que no va a ser nada fácil.''_

_''Hoy he cumplido los 19 años, han sido casi 2 años sin escribir pero creo que por fin he encontrado donde me quiero quedar después de haber recorrido montones de caminos, entrar y salir de cientos de reinos, estoy en uno que parece pacífico, moon's field, estamos con varias personas que hemos encontrado que también viajaban y ahora mismo nos encontramos en un lugar cruzado entre dos ríos bastante anchos y profundos. Me gusta este sitio, en la orilla derecha del ultimo río hay varios cerezos y ahora mismo se encuentran en flor, aunque hay algo que me está haciendo pensar y es que no sé si decir que sí, varias de las personas que nos hemos encontrado huyen de sus familias porque no aguantan estar con ellas o cosas así, como Kanata, es una joven de 14 años que se ha escapado de casa porque no quiere casarse con un hombre que ni si quiera conoce, su padre la obliga porque así sus dos pueblo estarían unidos y ahora viaja con nosotros, el caso es que algunos dicen que quieren olvidar su apellido y no tener nada que ver con sus familias y quieren mi apellido, ¿como voy a dar mi apellido a un montón de gente que casi no conozco? Pero me lo dicen de una forma y que quieren olvidar su pasado que no sé que hacer... Solo hace falta meditarlo un poco más.''_

_¡Sora, a cenar!_

_-¡Voy!-dijo Sora dejando el libro en la cama y pensando de quien debía ser aquel 'diario'._

Después de cenar Sora pensó si volver a coger el libro para seguir leyéndolo pero pensó que mañana tenía que llegar a las cinco a entrenar con Syaoran y con lo que le había pasado esa mañana se fue ya a dormir. Pero al día siguiente eran las cinco menos cuarto cuando se levantó, el despertador volvía a estar en el suelo pero esta vez con las pilas puestas. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y cogió lo primero que pilló del armario, bajó y cogió las sobras de la noche anterior y con un plato de plástico se las fue comiendo mientras corría por la calle nevada. Vio a Syaoran allí esperándola y se tragó el último bocado, tiró el plato a una papelera mientras pasaba corriendo e hizo el trayecto que le quedaba corriendo todo lo que podía.

-Ya estoy ah aquí...ah.

-Las cinco y siete minutos... e-estás mejorando...

-Sí, ah, y...y lo mío me ha costado ah...

-Pero hoy vuelves a venir sin zapatos, camiseta corta y pantalones cortos... ¿no te vas a resfriar?

Sora se miró, no se había dado cuenta, fue en ese entonces en el que pensó que tenía que cambiar de sitio la ropa de verano, aunque no se había dado cuenta ni tenía frío.

-Bu...bueno... ¿empezamos?

-E...espera... un... ah momento...

-Vale... ci...cinco minutos...

Ya menos cansada Syaoran la llevó hasta un pequeño bosque que había pasando las huertas del pueblo, allí había una cascada y el chico se metió dentro. Sora se quedó unos instantes pensando si entrar o no, finalmente cogió aire y entró corriendo, el agua estaba helada y ella iba como en verano. Al entrar Syaoran estaba buscando algo entre las rocas, Sora se quedó un rato mirando antes de preguntarle.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que b-b-b-b-b-buuuscas?-dijo tiritando de frio.

- Una cosa que dejé aquí cuando venía con mi hermano... ¿tienes frío?

-U-U-U-U-Un po-po-po-po-poco... el agua e-e-e-e-está hela-a-a-ada.-El chico se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, se la dio a Sora y continuó buscando. Ella se la puso y se sentó en una roca. ''Que caliente está la chaqueta... y huele tan bien... huele a Fukao...y su calor... que bien me siento así... y si... a mi me gu... ¿¡pero que estoy pensando? ¡No puedo pensar así de Fukao, somos amigos, solo amigos y ahora mi sensei, nada más!'' pensaba Sora mientras que miraba a Syaoran, sentía como si se estuviera sonrojando por momentos.

-Que raro... no...no lo encuentro...

-No sé... ¿has buscado bien?

- Sí... yo juraría que lo dejamos aquí... -dijo mientras se sentaba en la roca donde estaba Sora- ¿t-todavía tienes frío?

- No... así estoy bien...

-Mira que si tienes frío yo llevo tres camisetas-dijo subiéndose una, después otra y la que quedaba- y son bien calentitas... jeje ''Syaoran, tranquilo, olvídate de aquello, ella no se acuerda de la promesa, es que eres un tonto, todo este tiempo... y ¿qué hago? después de esta tontería...''

-A...al próximo día me aseguraré de... de coger ropa de invierno...

- ¿Y de no que-quedarte durmiendo...?

- Jeje, lo intentaré... -en ese instante los dos se quedaron mirando y Sora se puso muy nerviosa, pero a la vez prefería no dejar de mirar los ojos marrones de Syaoran, y mientras Syaoran estaba igual que ella, hasta que reaccionó y se levantó diciendo que tenían mucho que hacer, mientras miraba al suelo y se sonrojaba,-¡S-sí! -dijo Sora levantándose lo más rápido posible y siguiéndolo, ''ahora mismo en mi cara se podría freír un huevo'' pensó. ''Que tonto... Syaoran, ¿te estás volviendo a enamorar de Kuro-san? Aish... pero sus ojos... siguen siendo igual de especiales con ese color tan intenso y esas manchitas doradas que... que los convierten en los ojos más lindos que he visto nunca... y su pelo está un poco más oscuro que antes pero sigue teniendo el mismo brillo... ¡Syaoran reacciona! ¡Ahora eres su sensei! por culpa de Isamu... pero ella confía en que le enseñes a usar sus poderes...''. Ya fuera de allí Syaoran se quedó dentro del agua y le dijo a Sora sin saber si hacerla hacer eso o no que tenía que subir por la pared de la cascada, cosa que le hizo hacer un tío cuando le enseñó a él.

- ¿¡P-por ahí? -dijo Sora apretando las manos y mirando hacia arriba.

-Si no...no puedes o no te atreves no lo hagas... pe-pero...

-¡Sí! ¡Si sí puedo!- dijo corriendo hacia la catarata y subiendo por la pared, aunque solo un metro y medio... No se le daba muy bien subir a sitios, y la pared estaba mojada, tenía que aguantar el agua cayendo... y fue ella la que cayó al suelo, en seguida se volvió a levantar y volvió a subir de nuevo, esta vez llegó muy alto casi a la cima pero el pie resbaló y cayó, mientras pensaba que iba a morir o que iba a quedar muy mal, cerró los ojos y esperó llegar pronto al suelo. Syaoran desde abajo vio que empezaba a caer y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia donde iría a caer y se tiró para cogerla. Cuando abrió los ojos Sora estaba en los brazos de Syaoran y este se levantaba del agua. Sora se le quedó mirando con una sensación de miedo por haber caído desde tan alto, adrenalina después de la bajada y seguridad al verse en los brazos de Syaoran que había ido a cogerla.

-¿¡Estás bien Kurosaki?

- S...sí... gracias por cogerme...

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te duelen las manos, ni los pies, mareada, eh...?

-No, de verdad, estoy bien...

-Menos mal... si te llega a pasar algo... está bien por hoy, ¿vale?- dijo dirigiéndose a la orilla todavía con Sora en brazos. La dejó en la orilla y después salió él.

-Mejor será... -le dijo con una sonrisa- entonces... ¿volvemos ya...a...a...achús!

-Vamos antes de que te resfríes...

Los dos comenzaron a andar de nuevo al pueblo, iban congelados, con el frío que hacía y la ropa mojada, al llegar al puente se despidieron y Sora empezó a andar a su casa mientras Syaoran se quedaba parado en el puente mirándola. Al llegar a casa, Sora se cambió lo más rápido posible, su padre le dijo que volviera a vestirse que se iban a entrenar y ella, cansada como iba a no poder más y muerta de frío salió con la cabeza baja y la espada en la espalda de la casa. La hizo correr hasta que no podía más y después volvieron a casa, por la tarde tuvo que cortar troncos según su padre porque ''si quieres ser fuerte también tendrás que tener fuerza física'' y hasta que no terminara no podía volver a entrar. Terminó ya cuando hacía buen rato que había oscurecido y llevaba las manos llenas de sangre de coger el hacha, tenía mucha calor y terminó por subirse las mangas de los pantalones y la camiseta todo lo que pudo, el pelo le daba calor y las gafas se le resbalaban, pero por fin cuando terminó cogió sus cosas y corrió a los baños. Que bien se sentía allí con el agua calentita y sin nadie alrededor, pero a la mañana siguiente se despertó ya pasadas las once casi sin poder moverse y con un calor impresionante. Bajó a la cocina a desayunar sin parar de estornudar y se quedó en la mesa durmiendo. Su madre la despertó a la hora de comer y la vio con tan mala cara que la mandó a la cama. A los pocos minutos subió con la comida y el termómetro. Treinta y ocho grados y medio, tenía de fiebre. ''Es de las pocas veces en mi vida que me he puesto enferma... no quiero que pase como las otras veces...'' pensó Sora. Su madre le dijo que se comiera la cena y durmiera un poco, cuando se despertó ya eran las 7 del día siguiente, se encontraba peor que el día anterior, se puso la mano y la frente y se notó muy caliente. Estornudó un par de veces, cogió un pañuelo y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaba su hermano mayor Tai que le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Le dijo que cuando su madre se levantara le dijera que subiera a la habitación que ella volvía a la cama. Se tiró bocabajo en el colchón y se quedó mirando por la ventana, ''Kasai,¿dónde estarás?'', entonces escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y después abrieron. Alguien subía por las escaleras con pasos no muy decididos y tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, la cabeza de Syaoran asomó por la puerta y Sora se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

- Hola...

- Hola Fukao, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues como ayer no viniste y hoy tampoco he pensado que te había pasado algo y he venido a ver que te pasaba...

-Ah... creo que me he constipado... pasa y siéntate- dijo Sora señalándole una silla que había junto al escritorio. Syaoran entró mirando al suelo pensando que era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de una chica que no fuera su hermana, se sentó en la silla y Sora se tapó con las mantas.

- Seguramente te constiparías de ir casi sin ropa, mojada y por la nieve...

-Sí... je... ah! aquí tengo tu chaqueta lavada y seca... creo que mi madre la ha metido al armario... -mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a cogerla, pero Syaoran no le dejó levantarse de la cama mientras le decía:

-No, déjalo, ya me la darás cuando te recuperes, ahora no te tienes que levantar de la cama que te recuperes pronto, recuerda que... la semana que viene tenemos que ir a comer todos juntos...

-Es verdad... espero estar mejor para entonces.- Ahora Syaoran estaba junto a la cama de Sora de pie y ella lo miraba sonrojada por la fiebre y por él, Syaoran cogió un paquete que había dejado en el escritorio y se sentó en un lado de la cama de Sora mientras se lo daba.

-Toma, mi padre dijo que cuando fuiste a nuestra tienda te llevaste estos y como han salido números nuevos pensé en traértelos por si de verdad estabas enferma...

- Eh... no hacía... falta...

-Toma, te los regalo yo, y así tienes algo que leer mientras te recuperas.

-Muchas gracias Fukao...-dijo Sora cogiendo el paquete que el chico le extendía, estuvieron un buen rato hablando, Syaoran le dijo que había hablado con Sousuke y decía que le iba pedir salir a una chica y como no sabía bien que era lo que les gustaba había ido a hablar con Kagami y cosas así. Al final Sora empezó a encontrarse peor y cuando Syaoran ya se iba se desmayó. ''¡Ku...Kuro... Kurosaki-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde!'' gritaba.


End file.
